are you there god it's me, bunny
by animehoster
Summary: a girl named bunny is moving to new jersey. she is having a hard time trying to make friends until Margaret helped her.
1. Chapter 1

"_Are you there god? It's me, Margaret" _was one of my favorite "growing up" books. I liked it so much I want to do fan fiction about it. Why? Well I really do believe that Margaret and I have a lot in common. No! Not the bra and periods thing. I mean the religious thing. I've lived in NY for most of my life and loved it. But then all of a sudden I had to move, and that's where I found out that moving to a new state really put me and my relationship with god at risk, just like Margaret. That's where I got the idea for this story I hope you like it!

In this story I will be using a charter named "bunny" she has blonde hair with blue eyes and this is her point of view.

I kept winning to my father "why New Jersey?" I kept asking I was not going to leave him alone until he answered me. He drop the heavy box into thee moving van, wiped the sweat off of his face and sat down at the edge of the van then he took a deep sigh. I was so mad at him! Why, why do we have to move from New York to boring new jersey?! Is he trying to ruin my life? I love New York! It's awesome! I love it when I wake up and stare at the HUGE towers was so cool! My father smiled at me and said "new jersey is giving us a chance to live in the outdoors" he said he then took a sip of his lemonade drink. "Want some?" he asked me "DADDY!" I yelled. Then I turned around, with my arms crossed and stomped back into the house I stomped up to my room. One of the moving guys noticed me and came into my room.

I came into the room yelled down stairs "I'm never coming out of my room!" Started screaming into my pillow and then I punched it, throw it to the side of my room. Then I sulked on my bed. The moving guy whose name was James came and asked me "what's the matter kid?" I looked up at him. He was wiping his hands with a towel cloth. I sighed took a stuffed toy "I'm not ready…" I said he looked at me "what do you mean?" he asked me "I'm not ready to meet new friends and start my life over" I said "come on cheer up everything is going to be fine" he said "how can I cheer up? What if no of the children like me what if rumors spread about me doing 'bad' things? What if I can't make any friends?" I said in a very worried manner. "Stop worrying about 'what if' and ask yourself 'will it really happen'" he told me then he left the room. The next ten minutes I kept thinking about what he told me.

Then I smiled 'ok' I thought 'maybe new jersey will be fun'. I went back down stairs where I found my father putting in the last of the boxes in the moving van. At first he didn't noticed me so I patted him on the shoulder "Dad" I said he turned around and looked at me "what is it sweet heart?" he asked "I'm ready to go with you" he smiled and picked me up in the air "I knew you wanted to come with me!" he said very happily he then kissed my cheek. He started swinging me back and forth I could feel myself Turin' red I smiled. 'This is a new begging' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Are you there god it's me Margaret_" is one of my favorites "growing up" books I loved it so much that I wanted to write fan fiction about it. This is chapter two of "_are you there god it's me bunny_" remember that I said she has blonde hair with blue eyes change that she has brown hair with green eyes. Also I don't own "_are you there god_ _it's me Margaret_" belongs to Judy blume. Last thing is that this is chapter two and no flames please!

I smiled in the mirror of my old bedroom and then smacked my pink lips together I had put on some red lipstick. 'Hope my father doesn't notice me' I thought then I giggled to myself, feeling sure of myself. I walked down stairs were my father was closing the moving van. ''I'm ready daddy" he turned around and smiled "ok sweetheart, get in the van" "you mean car right?" I said "no" he answered back his voice was very quick. I pasted by him very quickly so he would not noticed me and my lipstick.

I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. I raised my fingers to my lips and touched them. Then quickly rub them together again. Then I looked out the widow my father was paying the moving guys and thanking them. I squint my eyes at my father. Then he turned around. My eyes turned big, I swigged my body away from the widow and sat up in the car seat. My father's say the height is a blessing from god so make good use of it! The way he says it always make me giggle.

I took out my phone and pretended to text my friends. My father was now in the car, putting on his seatbelt. He asked me if I was ok. I always told him yes I was just fine. But this time I did not feel so fine. But I just lie to him and told him I was just father handed me some grapes and told me I could snack on those. He's always making me eat healthy it was so weird. But anyway I ate them. Then I started to get sleepy. The next thing I know I was asleep.

I woke up very weakly. There was a big house in front of my face. "Wake up bunny" my father said shaking my stomach. "Where are we" I said my voice was very raspy. I hated that. I rub the crust out of my eyes and sat up in the car seat. "Where're here in New Jersey, and get out of the car!" he said. "ok,ok" I said. I hoped out of the car. I looked up "wow!" I said looking at the huge house "this is amazing" I said. My father smiled "I knew you would like it" he said. My father started shaking his head from side to side. "What's the matter" I asked him. "Why don't you go and make friends with the girl next door" he said. I then shrugged. "Ok" I replied.

I started walking down morningbird lane. I stopped at the house it was part brick, part wood. The shutters were painted black. Also there was a brass knocker; I thought that it added a nice touch to the house. I walked up to the front door and ringed the bell. I took a step back and waited for someone to open the door. I waited a while, and then a tall woman with dark hair came out.

"hi, my name is bunny I just moved from new York city to farbrook new jersey and I was wondering if I could met any of you children" I said to the women

"Really we just moved from NY to farbrook to" she said "really" I said. "So what part did you come from?" she asked me "Brooklyn" I said "that explains the accent" she said, I giggled "yeah" I said "who are you with" she asked me. "My father" I said. "Really, what's his job?" "He's a writer and artist" "interesting" she said.

"Oh yeah you asked if I had any children right, let me go get Margaret" she said. I was guessing it was her child. She disappeared into her house. A little while later she came out with a short girl with short hair.

That's the end of chapter 2! I hoped you like it also no flames please! Leave what you thought about it in the comments! That would be much appreciated. Bye, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is chapter three of "_are you there god? It's me, bunny"._ The book "_are you there god? It's me, Margaret" _the book inspired to write this fan fiction. It is one my favorite "_growing up_" books. Bunny has green eyes and brown hair. I do not own "_are you there god? It me, Margaret" _it belongs to Judy blume. No flames please!

I started at the girl for a long time. "Hi my name is Margaret" she said. I flashed a quick smile at her. She did the same. Before I could introduce myself Margaret told her mother something. "Hey mom I need to go to Nancy's secret club" Margaret said. "What's that?" I asked I wanted to go to this "secret club" thing with this so called "Nancy". "It a secret club, that Margaret and her friends do at Nancy's house" Margaret's mother said. "Can I come?" I asked, I really wanted to make new friends and this right here is a big opportunity! "Sure, just get permission from you parents" Margaret said.

"Oh it's just my dad" I said, "then get permission from him" Margaret said with a smile. "Ok" I replied. I ran back to my house. I found my dad looking in boxes. He had a pencil in his mouth and a clipboard in his hand. "Dad, I became friends with the girl down the block, she and some other of her friends have a secret club can I go" I asked. "If you want to" he said putting up some new curtains on my widows. "But before you go witch color do you like?" he asked me. He started showing me different colored curtains. "Not now daddy" I said. "When I come back" I said. "You should change before you leave" he said. "Ok" I replied

I put on a vest the outlines were made with lace and had pink strips, tan shorts and black shoes. It was very warm outside. I took my short sweater and went to Margaret's house. Margaret was waiting for me just outside of her house. "Margaret I'm ready let go to Nancy's house!" I told her. "Alright let's go" Margaret said. When Margaret saw me in my vest; she raised her right eyebrow at me; I was guessing she saw that I'm not the smallest size. She didn't say anything about it though.

We walked to Nancy's house. Her house had red shutters and her bricks were painted white so was her door. "Come on in" Margaret said. I walked in and looked inside the house; it was a decent looking house. I saw Margaret go up four stairs and into a room. I follow her up the stairs there was couple off bedrooms; I was guessing one was Nancy's and the other was for her parents' or brothers and sisters. I walked into the room Margaret went in. my eyes turned big, there was four girls all giggling and laughing.

Once Margaret saw me she stood up and _tried _introduce me, even though she didn't know my name. "Guys, this is the girl I was talking about, say hello to-" her eyes turned big. To save her from embarrassment I said my name for her. "Summer" I said. "Huh?" Margaret said "my name is summer. But people call me bunny" I said with a smile. "Why do they call you bunny?" Margaret asked me. "Oh, because when I was little I always wiggled my nose when I was happy and I eat a lot of carrots!'' I told her. "Ok I see" Margaret said acting like it was totally normal "Say hello to summer everyone" Margaret told the four girls. "Hello" everyone said to me. A little smile crept up my face.

Everyone sat in a circle and then I sat with them. "Alright let's introduce ourselves" Nancy said.

"My name is Nancy wheeler" she said very proudly. I smiled at her.

"I'm Janie Loomis" she waved at me. I did the same thing back.

"And I'm Gretchen potter" she said. "And you already know me, Margaret Simon" Margaret said.

They all looked at each other "and were the PTS's!" the all shouted at me. "The PT-what's?" I asked, putting my finger on my chin. Nancy flashed a smile at me "it stands for pre-teen sensations!" she said. "Wow" I said really impressed "that's a really good name" I said. "I know" Nancy said.

I looked in the middle of the floor the was a plate filled with ores and a round the ores filled plate there was only _four_ soda cans instead off five. I wasn't mad though because they didn't even know that I was coming over so it was ok. I looked at the floor and started making circles with my finger. Nancy noticed and told Margaret to get another soda form the fridge. Margaret realized what was going, and went down stairs. Once she came back she handed me the soda and smiled at me.

Gretchen took a huge gulp from her soda can and placed it on the floor. "Alright let's get down to business" she looked at me "but first let's explain the rules to the new girl" she said. "What are the rules?" I asked "Nancy will you explain the rules to summer?" Gretchen asked Nancy "I thought you never ask" Nancy said. Nancy wiped her hair out of her face and looked at me.

"First rule you always have to wear a bra" Nancy said. She looked down at my vest; 'I guess she could tell that I already wear bras' I thought. "Second rule, when you get you period you have to tell us" Nancy said. "And how it feels" Gretchen said . "Did you get it?" Janie asked me "get what" I asked "your period!" she yelled, like I should have known. Everyone leaned in the circle waiting for my answer. "No not yet but I may get it soon" I said. "Did any of you get your period yet?" I asked them. " none of us have yet" Margaret answered me. . I took a sip from my soda can and Nancy told me some more of the rules. "we all meet ever Monday and we have a _boy book _where we write are favorite looking boy" Nancy said "At our first meeting we all made a rule of what to do when we get our period and what to wear the rules I just told you were rules we made up" she told me. I nodded my head "now that you're in the group _you _have to make a rule" Nancy said to me. I chocked on my soda, when I was done I said "me?!" and Nancy nodded yes.

"Well maybe we should umm" I thought for a moment than I got it "every time someone gets there period we will have a big sleepover at my house!" sweat came down my forehead I knew this was not the best Idea it was the only thing I could think of! Nancy raised her eyebrow at me she thought for a moment. "Hey that's not a bad idea, that actually sounds pretty fun, but you may owe us a sleepovers" Nancy said "why" I asked "because I have a feeling I going to get my period first! !" she said I raised my eyebrow at Nancy then giggled at Nancy "ok" I said.

That all to it chapter three finally done! I hoped you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is chapter four of "are you there god? It's me, bunny" the book "are you there god? It's me, Margaret" the book inspired me to write this fan fiction. The book was one of my favorite "growing up" books. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

Everyone started to leave one by one until it was only, me, Margaret, and Nancy was the only ones left . Nancy was brushing Margaret's hair and I was upside down on the edge of Nancy's bed reading a magazine. I had taken off my black shoes and put them in a corner in Nancy's room. I signed I was on the last page of the magazine, and then I was done reading I closed the book and looked up. My phone started ringing I ran to Nancy's dresser and picked it up. "Who is it?" Margaret asked me. I put a finger on my mouth and said "shhh" it was my father telling me to come home, or else I'll get no dinner. I hang up my phone and ran to Nancy and Margaret.

"Guy's I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said. Nancy and Margaret looked up at me. "What school are you going to?" Nancy asked me "I'll be going to Delano school in the sixth grade" they looked at each other and smiled "where in the same school _and _grade as you" they both told me. "When's your birthday?" Nancy asked me. "March" I told them, Margaret's eyes lit up "I'm March too, march 8, when the bay of your birth?" Margaret asked me. "9th" I said. "Cool!" Margaret said. "Were going to be in the same class as you; they arrange who should be in what class by birthday so you going to be in room 18 aren't you?" Nancy told me "yeah, I am" I said

"You see, I told you! Just like I told Margaret" Nancy said. Margaret rolled her eyes at her than looked the clock it said "8:00" Margaret hoped off the bed and put her shoes on. "Alright I'm leaving" Margaret said "see you guys tomorrow" she said. She walked out the door. Now it was me and Nancy. "Well see you tomorrow" I said I started to walk away than Nancy pulled my shoulder "wait before you go I have to tell you something" she said. I turned around "what is it" I asked her "were loafers but without socks" Nancy said. "Why" I asked confused "because you'll look like a baby" Nancy said "okay" I said while raising my eyebrow. Then I walked out the door and back home.

"Where were you?!" my father asked angrily. I yawned pretending to be sleepily "I'm really tried I'm going to bed" I walked up to my new room and felled asleep without brushing my teeth.

Yay I'm finished! Hoped you liked


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 yay! This is chapter 5 of "_are you there god? Its, me bunny_" the book "_are you there god? It's, me Margaret_" it was one of my favorite ''growing up" books. It inspired me to write this fan fiction. I don't own this Judy blume book it belongs to the amazing writer. Hope you like it! Mm this chapter is making me hungry!

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I jump out of my bed my bare feet hitting the wooden floor. I walked out of my room and down stairs. My father was down stairs already making breakfast and wearing an apron that said _kiss the chef_. I rolled my eyes at his apron, I yawned and sat at the table my dad, who was making eggs, smirked at me and placed the eggs on my plate. He put the plate on the table and kissed my forehead. "Morin' sweetheart" he said and took a sip from his coffee. "Morning dad" I said and started eating his breakfast.

'Toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruits' I thought I looked around the table there was butter, jelly syrupy, and this big bowl of fruits. My dad stared at me, which gave me the creeps "do you want anything to drink?" he asked me. "Sure some orange juice please?" I said licking my fingers. "Ok" he said he went to the fridge and poured some orange juice into a cup and placed in next to my plate of food. He looked at the clock "hurry up it's almost time to go" he told me "ok" I said I stuffed the last piece of toast and ran to my room to get dressed

I looked into my draws and looked for something to wear. My father had walked into the room still sipping his coffee; he was talking to someone on the phone. I looked up at him, pulled his sleeve and asked "daddy who is it?" I asked. He smiled, patted my brown hair and went into my closet. He came back out with a blue school outfit and placed it on my bed. He had brown loafers in his other hand and placed it on the floor and handed me blue knee socks. He took the phone away from his ear and told me to get dressed. I did what I was told; I could hear talking about jobs to the man on the phone. I went down stairs and saw my father at the door.

Meet my father at the door. My backpack was already there; it was blue and had bubbles all over it. I thought it looked cute. My father handed me my lunch and waved good bye to me. I was on my way to a new begging.

I was walking down the hall of my new school the principal gave me a note with the number of the class I was going in, and the teacher. His name was '_miles j. benedict jr_.' she told me that he was a first year teacher and to be nice to him. I opened the door of '_room 18'_ there was a tall man maybe in his 20's or so. He was reading from a book. 'There in English class' I thought. There was a bunch of kids taking notes and guess who I saw! The whole PTS's! But they weren't sitting next to each other. I knew if he saw me he would want me to introduce myself to the class, and I didn't feel like doing that so I ran past him. But he caught me. 'Damn it' I thought.

He looked up at me and then closed his book. "Are you the new student that's supposed to be in my class?" he asked me. I stepped back and turned around. I swear, I could feel everything going in slow motion; and I could see every strand of hair wiping across my face; as I turned around. "Yes" I answer. "Alright introduce yourself" he said. I sighed

I walked up to the front of the class and smiled. "Hello" I said and waved at the class. "Hello'' everyone said to me. There were a few smirks from the crowd. "My name is summer lockheart" I said. "Well…um... I was born in Brooklyn, NY and it was pretty great over there but I'm having a good time over here too" I said. Mr. Benedict was nodding his head "go on" he said. "Well I love drawing, seed painting, listening to music, playing instruments, and I love hanging with my friends" I said.

After that the day went pretty smoothly. Until the end of the day when I went to the bath room a boy named Norman said to me "I hope everything come out ok, of else you'll need a pad!" I swear, I wanted to break his neck after he said that! I walked out the school door only to see Margaret waiting for her mother.

I walked over to her "hey Margaret who you waiting for?" she told me she was waiting for her mother. Today was Friday, I wanted to ask her about the bra rule thing, so I did "Margaret" I started "yes" she replied. I started to rock back and forth on my feet, and bit a strand of my dark brown hair. "What is it?" she asked me. "Remember Nancy's rule, about wearing a bra?" I said. Her face turned red "uh, yeah" she said "well my father does not know a lot about bras, and I was wondering if I could come with you and your mother to shop for bras" I said. A little pink took over my face. "Well umm sure, just get permission from your father and I'm going to need your phone number to call you to see if my mother will be alright with this" she said. I smiled "thank you" I said and wrote down my phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

I walked back home excitedly. I walked inside looking for my father, I found him watching TV. "Dad!" I said. "Oh no, am I in trouble?" he asked me with a smirk. "No" I said I blushed a little "so tell me what's up kiddo" he said throwing a ball up and down in the air. "Dad I know I never talked about these types of subjects but I want to wear a _good_ bra" my father stared at me "really?" he said.

"Yes my friend named Margaret and her mothers are going to take me shopping for bras" I say

"When are you going" my father asked

"Tomorrow" I said, crossing my arms

"You can't go"

"Why?"

"because where going to church tomorrow and Sunday , you're going tomorrow"

"What?!" I said

"You have to go don't you love god?"

I was mad. 'The first time I want to get a bra my father puts me down my talking about god! How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know how important for me this is?!' I thought then I ran upstairs and into my room.

I walked in circle very angrily. I started breathing heavily. My face was red. I sat down on my bed, and counted to 10, that doesn't work, then I counted to 100 that still don't work. Then I stood up and went through my stuff, up till I found something. I looked at the picture in was a guardian angel protecting two children, and next to it there was a prayer. I read it and smiled 'I never knew god can do all those things' I thought. I sat down on my bed and started praying.

_Dear god it's me bunny, I just saw a wonderful and beautiful guardian angel protecting two children, that's amazing I never knew you cared for everyone that much, I myself probably have a guardian angel watching over me, god I'm so sorry I did not mean to get mad at you or my father I just wanted to wear a good bra for once so forgive me please amen._

It must have worked because my father walked right into the room and sat next to me. "You know you didn't have to act like that" he said. I started crying "I know and I'm sorry I just wanted to wear a bra" I said. I jumped in his arms and started crying hysterically. "It's okay" he said rocking me back and forth, running his pale fingers through my hair. "I love you so much bunny and I have some good news" he said "I love you too daddy" I said and sniffled.

I throw my hair out of my face and said "what good news" I asked wiping my nose with the back off my hand. "church is only a few hours" he said "how's that good?" I said "I found Margaret's number in your bag and called her mother she said she was going to the mall at noon and would love to take you shopping for bras" he said. My eyes lit up "that means I can go shopping for my bras!" I said and gave him a hug. "Well I don't know what else it's means!" he said. I giggled "bunny you must be more in control of your anger you can't love god and have anger inside you all the time" he said "ok I'll try not to do that next time" I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I never got this far with a story! Heh, heh so the book "_are you there god it's me Margaret_" was one of my favorite "growing up" books. I loved it so much I want to write a fan fiction about it. I do not own this book it belongs to the amazing author! No flames please! Thankies

It was Sunday; I was staring at the ceiling. I looked over at my clock it said _7:00_. 'I guess this is a good time to get ready for Sunday school' I thought. I hop off my bed and looked in my closet. 'I want to wear a nice looking dress' I thought. I picked out a white dress that had a white bow at the side. 'Perfect' I thought I went back in my closet and brought out my white shoes and laced white knee socks.

I woke up my father and told my father to wake up. He opened one of his eyes and closed back again. "I'll wake up if you give me a little kiss on the cheek" he said. I slap him on the head "no time for jokes we need to go to church" I said. He pouted "you're so mean!" he said. "Dad" I said through gritted teeth. He waved his hand back and forth "ok,ok I'll make you breakfast" he said. "Then I'll get a kiss right?" he said. I rolled my eyes and smirked "maybe" I said "yay!" my father said and then hug me

He made me breakfast and then told me to get dress as if I did not know that. I put my dress on and knee socks and shoes. I took out some gloves and put them on. My father drove to the church; and brought his bible with him. I walked inside of the church; and guess what it was huge! There were long rows with read seat the back part looked like it was made of gold! The back part had an open space where the bibles were lined up. There were glass pictures with angels praying to Jesus. They looked very pretty to me. My father led me into the 5th row and we sat down

My father smelled very nice to me and was wearing a new tuxedo. He's black hair covered one of his eyes and his brown eyes were very pretty. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked I blush and looked away "sorry" I said. He put his arm around me "it's okay" he whispered in my ears. The that pastor walked through the door he was wearing a white robe and had a white cap on his head he had tan shin and was shinny.

Then church began, first we prayed a pray from the bible and then we did one on our own. My pray went like this:

Dear god it's me bunny how are you doing god?

You're really busies aren't you? But all I want to tell you to protect my family, well the rest of it. I want you to forgive me and my sins and so my father, I want to have a happy life with my father, so please take good care of us and my father like you do the angels in heaven and I that you for everything. Amen

I opened back my eyes and started at my father; he was done praying; and so was everyone else. The pastor read some scripters from the bible and talked about it. It really inspired me. My father was reading from the bible, so I took one from the chair in front of me and started reading from it. When I couldn't find where we were I gave up and put the bible back and counted hats. Then the music started playing it was beautiful. That was the end of church people were getting up and leaving but my father didn't

"Let's meet the pastor" he said and graded my arm. We walked up the three stairs and shack the pastor's hand; the pastor flashed a smile at me; I did the same back.

"This is my daughter summer" my father said to the pastor

"Nice to meet you summer I'm pastor Justin" he said to me

"Nice to meet you pastor Justin" I said with a bow, my hair covered my face

"You raised a beautiful young child and did you enjoy our service" he said to my father and me

"Thank you and yes you service what very good we'll come back next Saturday" my father said then we left the church.

We went back to my house where I changed into a yellow and white shirt with white short pants. My father drove me to Margaret's house where her and her mother was there in the front yawn. There was a boy cutting the grass and her father reading a magazine. "Have fun" my father said a drove off. Margaret walked up to me "you ready to go?" she said "yeah I'm am" I said

Margaret's mother droved a shopping center and we went into lords &amp; Taylor we went to ladies' lingerie department where Margaret's mother told the saleslady we were looking for a bra for me and Margaret. She took one look at Margaret and told her she'd be better in the teen's department where they have bras in very small sizes. Margaret looks like she was dying! The saleslady told me to come. Margaret raised her right eyebrow at me. I shrug at her. She went down the escalator to the teen's department I stayed with saleslady.

"Stay right I need to get the tape measure" she said and walked away. I didn't stay 'right there' though I walked around. There were bras and panties and slip to match_, But_ for women. I walked back to where I was and the saleslady was there with the tape measure "alright let's measure you" she said she put the tape measure all around me and said "58" she said. She told me to come. "You need to wear a c cup" she said. She took a couple of bras and matching underwear off the shelf and handed them to me.

I was about to go into the stall when I saw Margaret and her mother. Margaret had a bag in her hand. They walked up to me "we found a bra for Margaret" Margaret's mother said. "Were going to find a bra for you now" Margaret's mother told me. My cheeks turned a little red. Margaret's eyes turned very big when she saw the bras in my hands. "Uh... These are some bras that the saleslady recommended me" I said "oh , ok" Margaret said "well let's go try them on" Margaret's mother said. "Margaret wait outside ok I'll be right back" Margaret's mother said. Margaret nodded her head.

I walked in the pink stall and locked it. I took off my clothing and tried the first bra and underwear. It was black and made out of lace I liked the way it looked. But it made me itch, so I could not take it. The next one was made of Dacron and it was blue. I liked it. "Do you like it?" Mrs. Simon asked me. "Yes I like this one very much" I said "you know Margaret got the same bra made out of Dacron" "really?" I said "yeah" she said "then I'll get this one" I said with a smile

I started putting back on my clothes "Did we find something?" the saleslady asked "yes we did" Mrs. Simon "Will take three of these and three of these" she hold up the soft blue bra and the soft tan bra. "Very good" she said. I walked outside to see Margaret standing there looking at c cup bras and underwear. I felt bad for her, she wanted a bigger bust, but what could I do? Nothing that's what. To stop the awkwardness between me and her I said "hey Margaret" she looked up at me "what is it" she said "did you meet any other PTS's when you were getting your bras?" I asked "yes I saw Janie" she said "oh really" "uh, huh" she said.

Thank the heavens! Because Margaret's mother came back from paying for the bras and handed me the bag. "thank you" I said she nodded her head "your welcome" she said. "that's all you needed right girls?" Mrs. Simon asked us. I looked at Margaret who nodded her head "yeah that's all" I said. she drove me back to my house.

"how did it go?" my father asked me "fine" I replied my father smiled at went back to making dinner "sit on the coach dinner's almost ready" he said. a wonderful smelled entered the room. my father may be weird, but her was a good cook! we ate dinner where my father just talked about bras , underwear and my mother, and I missed her a lot. I went to bed and felled asleep with my toy bear called fluffily.


End file.
